


A Bad Day

by minandmic



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Outlander - Freeform, Smut, internallydeceased, jamie x claire, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8993284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minandmic/pseuds/minandmic
Summary: Prompt: Claire goes on blind date but got stood up at the restaurant! Waiter Jamie, the hero swoops in and saves the day. Ends up being best night ever





	

My day had been steadily getting worse as the hours passed. First I slept through my alarm, which made me late to work. I was rushing through paperwork at the hospital and then I lost a patient. Now I was sitting alone in a fancy restaurant, my date now half an hour late.

  
“Great.” I mumbled to myself as I downed my third glass of wine.

  
“Are ye alright miss?” The waiter asked, with another bottle in hand.

  
“Yes, everything is fine.” I replied, plastering on my best fake smile.

  
Ruddy brows furrowed over blue eyes and he sat down across from me.

  
“Yer face says otherwise.”

  
I took a deep breath before I dropped the pretense.

  
“I'm just having a bad day. A _really_ bad day.”

  
“Are ye meeting someone?”

  
“I’m supposed to be, but it doesn't seem like that's happening.”

  
The candle at the center of the table flickered as he let out a deep breath.

  
“I’m sorry lass, but the man must be crazy to stand up a woman as bonny as you.”

  
I could feel my face flush and I couldn't help but smile at his words.

  
“Thank you, but unfortunately that doesn't make it any less true.”

  
He looked down and thought for a moment before glancing back up at me. “I’ll tell ye what. I'm off in a few minutes and i’d love to make your day at least little better.”

  
I smiled at his offer. “Thank you, but you really don't have to.”

  
His hand found mine across the table. “I _want_ to.”

  
I licked my lips and smiled. “Alright.”

  
“The drinks are on me.” He said as he stood up, turning to leave. But he was gone before I could argue.

  
In a moment he was back, coat in hand. “Are ye ready?”

  
I shrugged into my own coat and took his proffered hand. “Yes.”

  
***  
Everything was covered in a fresh blanket of snow, and the cold winter air nipped at my exposed skin. Jamie held my hand as we hurried through the streets before the blizzard set in.

  
We stopped as we reached the front door to my flat, still laughing as we gazed at each other.

  
“Thank ye, for tonight, sassenach.” He smiled, squeezing my hand.

  
“I should be thanking you. And, who says it has to be over?” I smirked before pulling him inside.

  
Once inside, my lips were on his. He was hesitant at first, but soon our coats and scarves were stripped from our bodies and laid in a pile on the floor.

  
We continued to strip each other down until we were naked, and in my bedroom.

  
I stood back and gazed at his naked form, as he did mine.

  
God he was perfect.

  
Small ruddy hairs curled on his broad chest, as well as just below his navel. Further down he was fully erect and wanting, and my body ached to be one with his.

  
In a second his hands were on my thighs as he kissed me hard. His fingers traced the soft skin gently up towards the apex of my thighs. Once there, a large finger rubbed small circles until I was panting.

  
He backed me into a corner and my back was flush against the wall. One large hand held both of my wrists above my head as the other gripped the bottom of my left thigh, lifting my leg to expose me further to him.

  
He slid home and I lost my breath, his mouth kissed mine then trailed down to my collarbone and my breasts, kissing and sucking.

  
He took one nipple into his mouth, gently biting and sucking it as he rolled his hips against mine.

  
“Jamie…” I moaned.

  
My right hand came to grip his curls as he did wonderful things to my body.

  
I could feel him throbbing within me, near my core. I felt myself clenching around him as he brought me over the edge, screaming and panting.

  
He came shortly after, filling me. As he finished he pulled gently out of me, breaking our connection.

  
With his weight no longer supporting me I slid to the ground, breathing heavily.

  
“Thank you…” I said between breaths. “For an amazing night.”

  
He licked his lips before speaking. “No, thank you, sassenach.”

 


End file.
